Dług
by Roma vel Darky
Summary: Dług z przeszłości zaprowadził ją do Londynu i zdesperowanej Narcyzy Malfoy. Co czeka nieznajomą w środowisku czystokrwistych? Jaki sekret skrywa?
1. Prolog

**DŁUG**

Większość bohaterów jak i podstawy mojego opowiadania należą do JKR.

Pomysł jak ich wykorzystać jest mój.

Mam nadzieje że się spodoba :)

Akcja będzie się rozkręcać powoli.

Oznaczone jako M! nie bez powodu.

 **Prolog**

Było ciemno. Dym unosił się w powietrzu, idealnie maskując nasze położenie. Jednak nie dawał poczucia bezpieczeństwa - to prawda dawał nam osłonę, ale jednoczenie zakrywał nam widok, osłaniając naszych wrogów.

Było ich koło siedmiu, może trochę więcej, może mniej. Ciężko było ich policzyć. Poruszali się szybko, niemalże bezszelestnie. Ich ciemne długie płaszcze snuły się po ziemi niczym ciężki, miarowy szum drzew. Lecz szum ten mroził nam krew w żyłach za każdym razem gdy słyszałyśmy go na korytarzu, tuż za ścianą.

Dotknęłam delikatnie policzka babci - był chłodny, niemalże zimny - drgnęła delikatnie pod wpływem kontaktu i spojrzała na mnie. Gdy spojrzałam jej w oczu, ujrzałam w nich strach który szybko zamaskowała. Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, lecz kąciki jej ust drgnęły tylko nieznacznie.

Nasza sytuacja wyglądała fatalnie. Osłony domu, które od pokoleń miały chronić jego mieszkańców padły w zaledwie dziesięć minut od pierwszego ataku, nie zapewniając nam wystarczająco dużo czasu na ucieczkę.

Bomby dymne dały kolejne pięć, ale okazały się niestety obosiecznym mieczem. Przez ograniczone widzenie, ledwo zdążyłyśmy się ukryć. Przynajmniej tymczasowo.

Zacisnęłam zęby i desperacko próbowałam wymyślić plan ucieczki. Byłyśmy w bibliotece, która ze strategicznego punktu widzenia nie była jednak najlepszym wyjściem. Jedno wejście prowadzące na korytarz i dwa okna z widokiem na ogród. Gdyby chociaż był to parter, ale drugie piętro... Podsumowując - nie za dużo opcji.

Było duszno, środek lata na południu Francji nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych na dłuższą metę ze względu na wszechobecny żar. Minęły lata zanim przyzwyczaiłyśmy sie do tego ukropu. Tak różnego od naszego chłodnego i wilgotnego rodzimego klimatu.

Zresztą nie tylko z ukropem miałyśmy problemy...

Moje rozmyślania przerwał huk dobiegający z dołu. Krzyki, coraz więcej głosów.

Nagle poczułam jak podłoga pod naszymi stopami zaczyna wibrować. _To zły znak_ pomyślałam. Złapałyśmy się desperacko kanapy. _Nie możemy tu zostać_ powtarzałam sobie w myślach.

\- Chodźmy - wyszeptałam cicho do babci, łapiąc ją za nadgarstek i ciągnąc delikatnie w stronę okna. Kolejny wybuch omal nas nie przewrócił. Udało mi się w ostatniej chwili chwycić parapet, a drugą ręką przytrzymać babcię. Ustałyśmy. Ledwo.

Strach wypełnił moje myśli. Jeżeli dom się zawali to koniec. Zbierając w sobie odwagę wyjrzałam bardzo ostrożnie przez okno, starając się nie odsłaniać za bardzo żeby nie zdradzić naszej pozycji.

Przed domem rozgrywała się scena walki. Z zaskoczeniem zauważyłam że śmierciożercy nie byli już jedynymi obcymi na naszej ziemi. Z tego co udało mi się dojrzeć mimo gęstego dymu otulającego podwórko, na przeciwko siebie stało około dziesięciu czarodziejów. Pięciu to na pewno śmierciożercy, ich białe maski odbijały się nawet na tle dymu, a po przeciwnej stronie FAC.

Francuska armia czarodziejów - ich niebieskie uniformy wyróżniały się i falowały w rytm walki. Wyglądało na to że szło im całkiem nieźle, bo czarne płaszcze powoli wycofywały się do tyłu. Na nasze nieszczęście w stronę domu. Przeklęłam cicho pod nosem.

W tym momencie drzwi do biblioteki otworzyły się z hukiem. Z prędkością błyskawicy pociągnąłem babcię w dół, starając się jak najbardziej zwiększyć nasze szanse na przeżycie, starając się zejść z linii wzroku osoby która wejdzie do pomieszczenia. Usłyszałam jej cichy jęk, lecz nie miałam czasu sprawdzić czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Skupiłam całą swoją uwagę na drzwiach, koncentrując się maksymalnie na zaklęciu które rzucę w napastnika.

Czułam jak w szalonym tempie bije moje serce, czułam jak krew buzuje we mnie napędzana przez adrenalinę. Zmrużyłam oczy starając się dojrzeć napastnika, jednak do pokoju wnikała tylko kolejna warstwa gęstego dymu. _Może to wybuch otworzył drzwi?_ pomyślałam z nadzieją, kiedy przez kolejne minuty nikt nie wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech, starając się uspokoić drżące ręce. Była wojna, powinnam być do niej przyzwyczajona. Lecz nigdy nie była ona tak blisko mnie jak w tym momencie. Wtedy poczułam jak babcia ściska moją rękę. Wiedziałam że chciała dodać mi otuchy, jej zielone oczy patrzyły na mnie ciepło. Z determinacją. Skinęłam bez słowa głową, rozumiejąc jej intencje. Pora ruszać dalej.

Udało nam się dojść do tylnego wyjścia, ogłuszając po drodze jednego ze śmierciożerców i dla pewności związując go i chowając pod łóżkiem w sypialni gości. Nadzieja zaczęła kiełkować w moim sercu, że może _jednak._

Może jednak uda nam się wyjść z tego ataku cało. Zacisnęłam spoconą dłoń na klamce drzwi wyjściowych, już miałam ją przekręcić i otworzyć drzwi, gdy usłyszałam _ten_ dźwięk. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć że to wiatr delikatnie poruszył oknem, zignorować go. _Ku*wa!_ Przeklęłam w myślach. _Tak blisko!_

Odepchnęłam babcię na bok i wzięłam na siebie zaklęcie. Na moje szczęście nie była to Avada.

\- Crucio! - krzyknął mężczyzna zza moich pleców, celując dokładnie między moje łopatki. Siła jego zaklęcia wyrzuciła mnie przez drzwi na podwórko. Ból, ciemność i mój własny przeraźliwy krzyk. To jedyne co rejestrował w tym momencie mój mózg.

 _Proszę niech się to już skończy_ \- błagałam w myślach i wtedy jak ręką odjął zaklęcie zostało przerwane. Oddychając ciężko próbowałam się podnieść, czułam delikatny dotyk babci próbującej mi pomóc i jej ciche słowa.

\- Już dobrze kochanie, wszystko będzie dobrze - powtarzała w kółko. Płakała. Lisa Straganov nie płacze! Nigdy! Był to tak surrealistyczny widok, że przez chwilę patrzyłam na jej twarz z fascynacją i lękiem, nie rejestrując co dzieje się dookoła.

\- Możesz iść? - zapytał męski głos. Podniosłam głowę, wracając do rzeczywistości i zobaczyłam go. Był wysoki, ubrany w ciemne szaty, na których odznaczała się tylko rażąco pomarańczowa opaska na ramieniu. Jego długie włosy rozwiewał wiatr, przysłaniając mu na chwilę oczy. Odsunął je zniecierpliwionym ruchem na bok.

Skinęłam głową i zrobiłam parę kroków.

\- Dobrze, musimy iść i wydostać się stąd jak najszybciej! - jego głos zdradzał zdenerwowanie i niepewność sytuacji. Dym wokół nas powoli opadał, ale zaklęcia i krzyki były nadal bardzo bardzo wyraźne.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziałam niepewnie - Zawdzięczam Ci życie.

Spojrzał na mnie i wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nic nie znaczyło. Pochylił się nad leżącym mężczyzną i ściągnął mu maskę. Skrzywił się znacząco.

\- Co mogę zrobić żeby spłacić dług? - zapytałam, poczułam uścisk na ramieniu. Babcia spojrzała na mnie wymownie, z jej oczu biła duma.

Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok znad zwłok, najwyraźniej zaskoczony moim pytaniem. Lekko przechylił głowę jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. W końcu westchnął i podciągnął rękaw martwemu czarodziejowi. Na jego twarzy pojawił się smutny uśmiech.

\- Niczego bardziej nie pragnę na świecie niż usunięcia tego tatuażu, razem z czarodziejem który go tworzy - powiedział powoli, lecz z jego słów bił smutek i żal. Podniósł rękę martwego człowieka, wkładając mu w dłoń małą czarną kulę, po czym odsunął się od niego a ciało zniknęło. Następnie odwrócił się do dwóch kobiet, widząc ich poważne miny trochę się zmieszał. _Że niby taka młoda dziewczyna wzięła sobie do serca jego słowa?_ Miał nadzieje że nie.

\- Oczywiście że niczego nie oczekuje w zamian - powiedział do dziewczyny, zauważając jak niesamowicie wyraziste było jej spojrzenie. Utrzymał przez chwilę kontakt wzrokowy, zafascynowany jej oczami, aż w końcu opuścił wzrok i podszedł do nich. Wyciągnął rękę z czerwoną kulą w ich stronę.

\- To świstoklik, przeniesie was do najbliższego Medicentrum - powiedział, kiedy dziewczyna nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, złapał ją delikatnie za nadgarstek żeby go jej dać do ręki.

Wystraszyła go nieznacznie, łapiąc jego nadgarstek w swoje dłonie a jej oczy zalśniły nienaturalnie jasno i przez chwilę złapał się na tym że nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Otworzył usta żeby coś powiedzieć i przerwać ciszę ale uprzedziła go.

\- Kaeumi eta touta mooni *- wysyczała cicho a jej głos brzmiał jak jakiś stary język, skojarzył mu się z runami które ostatni raz słyszał w Hogwarcie. Kiedy nienaturalny blask z jej oczu zniknął, zamknęła oczy i zabrała kulę z jego dłoni. Po chwili obie rozpłynęły się w powietrzu.

Kiedy został sam w ogrodzie i spoglądał z niedowierzaniem na miejsce z którego zniknęły te dwie dziwne czarownice, pomyślał na głos:

\- A już myślałem że nic mnie nie zdziwi - pokręcił niedowierzająco głową i skierował się w stronę walk. Dla niego dzień jeszcze nie dobiegł końca.

* Kaeumi zawsze spłaca swój dług.


	2. Rozdział 1

**Nie trzymam się do końca kanonu. Część bohaterów nadal żyje.**

 **Komentarze mile widziane! ;)**

 **Rozdział 1**

 _Dwa lata później._

To nie była moja pierwsza wizyta w Londynie, ale moje zdanie na temat brytyjskiej pogody pozostaje takie samo jak kiedyś - jest nie do przebrnięcia. Siekący deszcz w połączeniu z porywistym wiatrem, naprawdę nie należał do moich ulubieńców.

Okryłam się szczelniej płaszczem, mijając na swojej drodze kolejnych mugoli. Mugolskie środki transportu nadal, mimo zakończenia wojny, wydawały mi się bezpieczniejsze. Może to paranoja, a może awersja do świstoklików, ciężko powiedzieć.

Westchnęłam ciężko rozglądając się uważnie dookoła, jednak żaden z przechodniów nie wydawał się zainteresowany dziewczyną w zielonym długim płaszczu, zmierzającą do starego, brudnego baru. Pchnęłam ostrożnie drzwi i znalazłam się w Dziurawym Kotle - jednym z niewielu barów otwartych zarówno w czasie wojny jak i pokoju. Rozejrzałam się ostrożnie po pokoju, najwyraźniej bar o tej godzinie nie miał jeszcze zbyt dużego tłoku, bo oprócz siebie, potencjalnego klienta dostrzegłam tylko dwie inne kobiety rozmawiające cicho na uboczu. Barman, powolnym ruchem polerował szklankę, która bardziej niż polerowania potrzebowała mycia, ale cóż...

Zbliżyłam się powoli do niego i kładąc kilka galeonów na stół zapytałam:

\- Dostane pokój?

Mężczyzna leniwie podniósł na mnie swoje spojrzenie, następnie na pieniądze na ladzie. Widziałam jak wykrzywia twarz, szybkim ruchem przygarniając pieniądze. Odwrócił się ode mnie najwyraźniej w poszukiwaniu klucza.

\- Drugie piętro, piętnastka - warknął po chwili, rzucając na stół klucz i wskazując brudną łapą w stronę schodów po drugiej stronie sali. Skinęłam głową i chciałam odejść, gdy moją uwagę przykuł artykuł na pierwszej stronie tutejszej gazety. Wzięłam go do ręki i przyjrzałam się dokładniej okładce. Nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu który formował się na mojej twarzy. Wyruszając w tą podróż, z tak niewielką liczbą informacji, bałam się że odnalezienie mojego celu zajmie mi o wiele wiele dłużej. Lecz najwyraźniej los mi sprzyjał. Zwinęłam gazetę w rulonik i podążyłam wyznaczoną drogą do swojego nowego lokum.

Nie mogę powiedzieć że się nie przygotowałam, zadanie a raczej mój dług który przyrzekłam sobie spełnić ciążył mi niemiłosiernie. Zakończenie wojny delikatnie go złagodziło, lecz dało mi też świadomość że nie miałam nic wspólnego z jego wynikiem. Nie pomogłam w pokonaniu czarnego pana. Nie walczyłam w wojnie w takim stopniu, ani na takim poziomie na którym mogłabym powiedzieć że zbliżyłam się do spełnienia obietnicy.

Niestety, pochodząc z rodu takiego jak mój nasz los jest z góry przesądzony. Nie mogę narzekać, od zawsze fascynowały mnie techniki uzdrawiania wiec była to czysta przyjemność i specjalizacja z medycznej magii zajęła mi zaledwie dwa lata. Dwa razy mnie niż przeciętnej czarownicy. Dlaczego? _Ach właśnie, słodkie słodkie tajemnice._

Tak właśnie wyglądało moje życie od dzieciństwa, tajemnice i jeszcze więcej tajemnic. Zamiast być dumna ze swoich korzeni z biegiem czasu zaczęłam je nienawidzić, a teraz zaczęły mi po prostu ciążyć. Westchnęłam ciężko, pokój nie zachwycał - małe łóżko pod oknem z równie mała komodą nad którą wisiało koszmarnie umazane lustro. Rzuciłam torbę na jedyne krzesło i rozwinęłam gazetę.

 **W & W Weasley ponownie otwarte!**

 **Po niewielkiej przerwie bliźniacy Weasley zapraszają na zakupy!**

 **Pierwszym stu młodocianym klientom proponujemy eliksir miłosny za pół ceny!**

 **Zapraszamy!**

Uśmiechnęłam się ponownie. Nazwisko się zgadza, pora spotkać się z przeznaczeniem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Musiałam się przyznać przed samą sobą że nigdy w życiu nie byłam w tak pokręconym sklepie. Na każdej półce, widniały żelki, eliksiry i totalnie niezwykłe przedmioty które nawet mnie czarownice, napawały zarówno podziwem jak i lękiem. Czytając ich przeznaczenie i zachęcające opisy, zastanawiałam się do kogo są skierowane. Uczniowie, uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Kącik z eliksirami miłosnymi był tak oblegany że miałam wrażenie że za chwile jeden z nich spadnie na ziemie, powodując kosmiczne zamieszanie.

Jednak nigdy do tego nie doszło, gdyż w każdym momencie kiedy któraś z fiolek zbliżała się niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi pojawiał się jeden z bliźniaków. Od razu rozpoznałam podobieństwo, jednak wkradło się też rozczarowanie. Na pewno nie była to osoba której szukałam, zarówno Fred jak i George Weasley nie byli moimi wybawcami z tamtego okropnego dnia.

W końcu, po około godzinie bezcelowego chodzenia po sklepie, znalazłam w sobie odwagę i zaczepiłam jednego z nich. Fred (lub George) wydawał się zaskoczony, lecz po sekundzie na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech przeznaczony dla potencjalnego klienta z gracją i niezwykłą uprzejmością zapytał czy może mi w czymś pomóc.

 _Hmm mam nadzieje_ , pomyślałam lekko zdenerwowana.

\- Nazywam się Sara Straganov i szukam waszego krewnego - powiedziałam bardzo szybko starając się mówić poprawną angielszczyzną chociaż muszę przyznać że nie było to łatwe - Billa Weasley'a.

Mężczyzna wyprostował się powoli i wyraz jego twarzy z ciepłego uśmiechu, zmienił się. Jego oczy delikatnie zmrużyły, a usta zacisnęły. Przyglądał mi się dłuższą chwilę w ciszy.

\- Chciałam się z nim skontaktować w sprawie mojego długu sprzed dwóch lat gdy uratował mi życie - powiedziałam cicho, czując że mężczyzna zaczyna patrzeć na mnie podejrzliwie.

Nie było to dziwne, wojna skończyła się zaledwie trzy miesiące temu kiedy to Harry Potter pokonał w końcu Lorda Voldemorta. Świat czarodziejów odetchnął wyraźną ulgą, ale część rozsądniejszych ludzi wiedziała że to jeszcze nie koniec. Dopóki jego poplecznicy nadal żyli i wyznawali jego zasady, nadal istniało zagrożenie ataków.

W końcu czując że mężczyzna nie ma zamiaru dać mi żadnej informacji, wyciągnęłam z szaty list. Był krótki, ale dokładnie opisujący sytuację w której poznałam Weasley'a oraz treść mojego długu. Oraz to jak mogę pomóc teraz. Teraz kiedy po dwóch latach opanowałam sztukę elfickiego rytuału na tyle żeby był pomocny w mojej misji.

Weasley nadal nie chciał przyjąć listu. Jego twarz przyjęła teraz wyraz maski i nieznacznie odsunął się ode mnie. Poczułam uczucie paniki, nie miałam pojęcia gdzie mogę znaleźć Billa więc jego rodzina była moją jedyną nadzieją. Zacisnęłam zęby i uniosłam kopertę jeszcze wyżej, na wysokość jego oczu. Wiedziałam że wokół było wiele ludzi, do sklepu ciągle ktoś wchodził i wychodził i dla swojego bezpieczeństwa nie powinnam tego mówić ale nie widziałam innego sposobu żeby przekonać tego upartego człowieka.

\- Potrafię to zrobić - powiedziałam głośno i wyraźnie na tyle żeby dobrze mnie usłyszał - potrafię zniszczyć znak który zostawiał czarny pan - jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się nieznacznie po moich słowach, a na czole pojawiły się dodatkowe zmarszczki - i nie mówię tylko o samym tatuażu, potrafię ściągnąć _klątwę._

\- Nikt nie potrafi tego zrobić - odezwał się w końcu, w jego głosie wyraźne niedowierzanie i podejrzliwość.

\- Najwyraźniej nikt z tych co próbowali nie był elfką - dodałam na koniec, zdając sobie sprawę że odkrywam przed nim dużo więcej niż zamierzałam. Westchnęłam ciężko i położyłam list obok nas na najbliższej półce. Podążył wzrokiem za moim ruchem jednak nie wziął listu. _Do diabła z nim_ warknęłam w myślach.

\- W liście jest wszystko wytłumaczone, tylko Bill Weasley będzie w stanie go przeczytać. Będę czekać na jego wiadomość w Dziurawym Kotle.

Odwróciłam się na pięcie i wyszłam ze sklepu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chodzenie w taką pogodę jak ta było ostatnią rzeczą na jaką miałam ochotę ale czułam że to jedyna możliwość żeby trochę ochłonąć. Moje bardzo widowiskowe wyjście ze sklepu Weasley'ów, gdzie z premedytacją trzasnęłam drzwiami tak głośno że nawet ludzie na ulicy odwrócili zaciekawieni głowy w moim kierunku, nie poprawiło mi wystarczająco humoru. Wzruszyłam ramionami, starając się kontrolować swoją złość. _Co za dupek_ warknęłam w myślach idąc przed siebie, zamyślona i zdenerwowana, w myślach przeklinając cały mój plan i nieprzygotowanie.

 _Może mogłam poczekać -_ zastanawiałam się w myślach _\- może mogłam poczekać i szukać dalej, starać się go wyśledzić. Ale jak?_ Od trzech miesięcy starałam się go odnaleźć, jednak bez skutku. Jedyne na co udało mi się natrafić to to że jego ojciec pracował w Ministerstwie Magii w Londynie. Wywnioskowałam z tego że może w takim razie Billa też odnajdę tutaj. Szansa że mieszka również w Londynie nadal istniała - nie mogłam tego wykluczyć. Idąc tym szlakiem jedyne co mi pozostało to czekać i mieć nadzieję że jednak bliźniak przekaże wiadomość dalej.

Czułam ogarniającą mnie bezradność i irytację i wtedy podniosłam głowę zaskoczona.

Stałam naprzeciwko ściany, zmrużyłam oczy i rozejrzałam się dookoła i przeklęłam cicho pod nosem. Otóż ciemne ślepe zaułki nie należały do miejsc do których udawałam się zbyt często. A nawet starałam się ich unikać z namiętnością bo zwykle zwiastowały kłopoty. _Moje rozkojarzenie wprowadzi mnie kiedyś do grobu_ jęknęłam do siebie w myślach i powoli odwróciłam się na pięcie żeby wrócić tą samą drogą którą tu trafiłam.

Jednak nie byłam już sama.

\- Kim jesteś?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Myślę że mimo wszystko powinieneś przekazać ten list Billowi - powiedziała Hermiona Granger patrząc wymownie na Georga, gdy ten skończył opowiadać o swoim dziwnym spotkaniu dzisiejszego dnia. Oczywiście gdy tylko pokazał jej i Harremu list który otrzymał sprawdzili go pod względu wszystkich znanym im uroków. List był czysty jak łza. Jedyne zaklęcie jakie wykryli to zaklęcie identyfikacyjne co było bardzo dobrym posunięciem ze strony nadawcy. Oznaczało to również że nikt inny oprócz Billa nie jest w stanie przeczytać wiadomości w niej zawartej.

\- Czy Ty się słyszysz Miona? - odwarknął Ron patrząc na nią spod byka - Ona twierdzi że jest elfką! Mogła rzucić na ten list tysiące zaklęć, o których my prości czarodzieje nie mamy pojęcia!

Hermiona przewróciła oczami i wzięła ponownie list do ręki wymachując nim Ronowi przed nosem.

\- Myślisz że jeżeli umieściłaby na nim elficką magię to z własnej woli powiedziałaby o tym Georgowi? Pomyśl ! - warknęła zirytowana całą sytuacją.

Harry który do tej pory milczał, odezwał się po raz pierwszy.

\- Myślicie że to możliwe? Że ktoś jest na tyle potężny aby nie tylko usunąć tatuaż ale też ściągnąć _klątwę?_ \- zapytał i w pokoju zaległa cisza. Wszyscy wiedzieli o czym mówi, o czymś z czego nikt do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy a co było tematem zakazanym w ministerstwie ze względu na panikę jaką może rozszerzyć.

Po śmierci Voldemorta zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy, nie tylko ataki ustały jak większość się tego spodziewała ale... Ludzie zaczęli się zmieniać, zachowywać jak opętani. Byli śmierciożercy , szczególnie Ci którzy zostali _naznaczeni._ Większość mówiła że to klątwa, że to Voldemort chce zabrać ich ze sobą do grobu. Ludzie, szczególnie w ministerstwie starali się tuszować całą sprawę, ponieważ było im to dosłownie na rękę. Oszaleli czarodzieje byli łatwiejsi do eliminacji. Jeżeli dożywali odnalezienia w każdym razie.

Była jeszcze kwestia tych najmłodszych popleczników, tych których zmuszono... Czy to była sprawiedliwość? Hermiona nie była pewna. Nie tak sobie wyobrażała wyrównanie rachunków.

Odłożyła list na stół.

\- Myślę że to Bill powinien zdecydować czy chce przeczytać ten list czy nie - powiedziała pewnym głosem Ginny która nie wtrącała się do rozmowy aż do tego momentu. - Nie mamy prawa decydować za niego.

Większość skinęła głową na zgodę, z wyjątkiem Rona który z założonymi rękami kręcił przecząco głową ale nie odezwał się więcej.

\- Miona możesz sprawdzić ten herb? - zapytał na koniec Harry przyglądając się pieczęci na odwrocie koperty. Była dosyć niezwykła, na czerwonym wosku wybity był dąb, w całej swojej rozłożystej okazałości z mała dziuplą pośrodku.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową po czym machnęła ręką i zrobiła kopię dla siebie.

\- Dowiem się wszystkiego - upewniła resztę zgromadzonych, po czym każdy rozszedł się do swoich pokoi. Dochodziła północ.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytałam ponownie z małą paniką w głosie chociaż starałam się za wszelką cenę zgrywać twardą i totalnie nie wystraszoną sytuacją w której się znajduje.

Czarna postać na końcu jednak ani drgnęła, stała w cieniu niemalże się w niego wtapiając. Jedyną dobrą wiadomością w tej sytuacji było to że nie celowała we mnie różdżką. Dawało mi to też nadzieje że może _naprawdę_ nie ma złych zamiarów, a zagrodziła mi drogę również przez nierozwagę.

 _Cholera,_ nawet samą siebie nie potrafiłam przekonać to takiej wersji.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech i zrobiłam krok w jej stronę. Postać nadal się nie poruszyła więc naprawdę zaczęłam wierzyć że to może pomyłka i tak naprawdę też się zgubiła. Aż w końcu się odezwała.

\- Czy to prawda? To co powiedziałaś w sklepie?

Zaskoczona, podniosłam na nią wzrok. Stała teraz zaledwie dwa metry ode mnie i rozpoznałam, lekko zaskoczona że głos należy do kobiety. Jednocześnie poczułam zimny dreszcz przebiegający mi po plecach. _Słyszała! Wie!_ Krzyczał mój spanikowany umysł, jednak uciszyłam go. Nadal nie wyciągnęła różdżki.

\- Tak. To prawda.

Wiedziałam ile mogą kosztować mnie te słowa. Kobieta przede mną mogła okazać się reporterką która zniszczy mi życie lub też wierną lordowi wyznawczynią jego poglądów, której na pewno nie odpowiadało że ktoś mógłby pozbawić ją i jej podobnym ich ostatniego kontaktu z ich _panem._

Jednak coś w jej postawie, coś w jej tonie głosu utwierdzało mnie w przekonaniu że to nie to. Że ta kobieta szuka czegoś innego.

Wyszła powoli z cienia i dzielił nas już tylko niecały metr odległości, po drodze ściągnęła tez kaptur zasłaniający jej twarz. Była naprawdę piękną kobietą, z bladą lekko szarawą karnacją, niebieskimi oczami, pod którymi widniały co najmniej kilkudniowe cienie. Jej jasne włosy upięte były w ciasny kok. Mogła mieć 30 lat ale również 50, ciężko było powiedzieć. Patrzyła na mnie zdeterminowanym wzrokiem.

\- Potrzebuje Twojej pomocy, jesteś moją ostatnią nadzieją... - wyszeptała a jej oczy mówiły więcej niż jej słowa. Cierpiała, ale to nie był ból fizyczny który ją do mnie sprowadził.

\- Zanim coś Ci obiecam, muszę mieć pewność że nie kłamiesz - odpowiedziałam starając się być tak delikatna w doborze słów jak mogłam. Widziałam jak zmarszczyła lekko brwi lecz jej spojrzenie pozostało żywe. Podeszłam do niej powoli, skracając całkowicie dystans, ściągnęłam rękawiczkę i dotknęłam jej nadgarstka. Podejrzewałam że odskoczy lub wyciągnie różdżkę, lecz ona tylko patrzyła. Czułam jej niemalże namacalną determinację.

Nawiedziły mnie krótkie obrazy, z jej ostatnich godzin i to co zobaczyłam przekonało mnie że jej prośba była szczera.

Opuściłam dłoń. _W co ja się pakuje?_ Zadałam sobie to pytanie w głowie. Zdałam sobie też sprawę że to dla mnie szansa. Szansa na wypróbowanie rytuału na _żywym człowieku._

\- Prowadź - powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się lekko do niej. Usłyszałam jak wypuszcza powoli powietrze które najwyraźniej wstrzymała w trakcie mojej _inspekcji._ O nic nie pytała, czy wiedziała co zrobiłam? Wątpię, to nie była sztuczka czarodziei.

Złapała mnie za obie dłonie i powiedziała na głos:

\- _Malfoy Manor!_


End file.
